Girl Meets: the Intruder
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: An intruder enters an apartment not expecting to come across something they thought they would never see. What did this intruder see and will they get caught? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for no anyone who owns and or works for Disney and or Disney's Girl Meets World in anyway. This story was requested by **GMW Lover 25**

* * *

It was midnight and the apartment was dark. The only lights were from candles all around the place. Pleasurable moaning could be heard. As the moaning went on someone heard it and wanted to know what was going on. So they followed the noise. As it was getting louder the more the person wants to know what's going on. The intruder soon found out as their eyes went wide.

There on a table with black cloth was a naked girl that's blindfolded and tied down to the table. The person watching did not really get a good look at who the girl was from the candle light. They did see two people next to the girl but could not tell what the two look like as they had on black robes. The intruder did not know if theas robed people where looking at one another or at the girl on the table.

Hell the on looker doesn't know if this is a dream or not. As they got closer the hooded figures bent down and where now sucking on the girls breasts. As the on looker got closer their eyes widen seeing who was tied down to the table and could not help but to say the girl's name.

"Riley!"

They should of known it was sixteen year old Riley as this was her apartment. The on looker had no clue why Riley was tied up by these strangers. However it was found out who the two people are in the robes when the two of them turned to the voice they heard. The one watching all of this was shocked to see it was Uncle Josh and a twelve year old Auggie.

The two boys looked at the one who interrupted their ritual. Being the older and bigger one Josh grabbed hold the one who interrupted the ritual as they just stood there not knowing what to do. Before they knew it Josh grabbed them and had to say something.

"What are you going to do?"

"Maya is that you?" Riley asked not knowing really because of the blindfold.

"Since you interrupted us we need to teach you a lesson." Josh said.

Auggie smiled and removed the five inch vibrater from Riley's pussy and licked up his sister's pussy juice as Josh pushed Maya's face into Riley's pussy. Maya had no clue why she was not fighting back.

"Now you be eating out Riley here while we fuck your ass." Josh said as he removed his robe showing off his eight inch hard dick.

Auggie removed his robe showing his five inch hard dick. It wasn't long until Josh held Maya's head into Riley's pussy as Auggie went into the table and slid his dick in his sister's mouth. Now Auggie was moaning too has Riley sucked away on her brother's dick. Riley for one was waiting for this day as she was now sixteen. This was a ritual that all Matthews go throw at sixteen.

Something they have kept secret for years until now. As Riley sucked away on her brother's dick he was fondling her B cup breasts. As for Maya who was eating out her best friend had her pants and panties down as she was getting her ass rimmed and finger fucked. Now all but Josh was moaning. Soon Riley was squirting in Maya's mouth. Not long after that Auggie was on edge and pulled his dick out.

He got off the table and took Josh's spot. Auggie was hoping to be the one who eat his sister out first if it wasn't for Maya coming by. He was glad though to have his dick sucked first. Auggie went on his knees and stared to rim and finger fuck Maya. Maya could not believe what was going on still. As Riley was sucking away on Josh, Riley was once again squirting in Maya's mouth.

Josh himself was on edge and pulled his dick out of Riley's mouth. He gave a nod to Auggy in which the younger boy in which he moved Maya's face from Riley's pussy. Then he got back onto the table so he could slid his dick into his sister's pussy. Riley moaned once again and this made Auggie really fucked away. Maya just watched on and she soon had Josh's dick in her face.

Maya knew what Josh wanted and she took hold of the much bigger dick and slid it into her mouth. She was glad her first dick happen to be uncle Boing. Now Josh is adding his moans into the room. After awhile Riley squirted and this caused Auggie to fuck her pussy even faster and harder. It wasn't long until Auggy shot his watery load into Riley's pussy.

After he caught his breath he pulled out and got off the table. He looked at Maya who was still on her knees sucking away on Josh. The young boy soon tapped on the older boy's shoulders and Josh just nodded. He then pulled his dick out of Maya's sucking mouth and Auggie slipped his inside. Maya just went with it and sucked away on Auggie's dick covered in Riley's pussy juice.

As Maya was sucking away on the younger boy, Josh was sliding his dick into Riley's pussy and started to fuck away. Her breasts now bouncing even more from his thrusts. The room keeps on filling up with the moans and smells of sex. Soon Auggie pulled his dick out of Maya's mouth and walked behind her.

She was wondering what Auggie has planed.

She soon found out when she felt his hands on her ass. He pushed her down onto all fours and slid his dick into her ass. Maya does not deserved to be fucked in the pussy from interrupting the ritual Maya was shocked as she never thought being fucked in the ass would feel so good. While being fucked she wached Josh fucking her best friend who ended up squirting high in the air.

It wasn't long until Josh shot his load into Riley's pussy. He too rested a bit before pulling out. He gave a nodd to Auggie who pulled out and made his way back to fuck his sister once again. The boys fucked Riley's pussy four times and the same amount in Maya's ass. Once Josh shot his fourth load into Riley's pussy he pulled out.

Once Auggie seen this he pulled out and the two of them pulled Maya towards Riley in which she was once again eating out Riley's pussy. This time it was full of the boys cum. Josh and Auggie watched on as they sucked on Riley's breasts leaving more marks behind. Then all of a sudden Maya woke up in her own bed with wet panties and an odd taste in her mouth.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
